Eri Asuka
Asuka Eri (えり明日香 Asuka Eri) (Called Erica in brazilian dub) is the short name of Asukamura Masayoshi Eri (明日香村正義えり Asuka-mura Masayoshi Eri) is one of the main cures of Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. She is very funny and excellent video game player. She likes of fight games and of sweet things, in episode 22, she met the husband of her cousin that she affectionately nickname of Uedegar and this shows that she likes to give nicknames, she also making fun of Ki by saying that Sonic is a green hedgehog. Eri's catchphrase is , whoever, in episode 15 she says "Know the colors is extremely easy, but some peoples do not know" Eri's pretty cure alter-ego is , the pretty cure of justice whose theme colour is white. Cure Fight looks like to be inspired by the fighting game, as she is stronger than the rest of her group and her clothes and hairstyle are very similar to Yuri Sakazaki from Art of fighting. Cure Fight is represented by diamonds. History Became Cure Fight One day when Eri and Ayame is follow Momoko, she see Momoko transformed into Cure Mushroom and Momoko not is very good in fight. Eri and Ayame try protect Momoko and a light start to leave of his hearts. A fairy tell to Eri and Ayame they was a warrior precure and without choice the fairy gives to her a GamePact to transform. They becomes Cure Fight and Cure Sonica for the first time. Going to Dream Land In GGPC09 , Murshroom along with the others cures find a note with a melody write on it. Sonica plays the Melody and they all are teleportadas to Dream Land. Hibana Ia After Pussy have burned the Cards. She returned to the castle and asked if they had new Cards to her burn, then she realized she had an egg behind them, Pussy said if they not had new Cards to her burn at least had an egg to makes omelet for her eat in the dinner. Pussy sent the Muchitsujo attack them, the Past Gamers Pretty Cures told them to use the cards to them use to transform. Cure Sonica joined Cure Fight and they told Mushroom protect the egg, Mushroom agreed, while the others went to fight. As they fought, Momoko noticed that the egg was cracking and worried, Pussy appeared behind her and she took the egg. Momoko sent Pussy return the egg and Pussy asked if she said that not what she would do, Pussy would play the egg brutally on the ground and Ayame froze the ground making Pussy fall, Mushroom took the egg and threw Fight who played for Thunder who noticed the crack and said that the fairy was in there was already nine years. Thunder Pussy ordered to return the egg and Thunder just grimaced and ran with the egg in his hands. Pussy was chasing her, after much running around, Thunder stumbled and fell, pussy said it would not let the fairy born so easily, Thunder disagreed and pussy surprised, Thunder pointed to the egg was cracked almost entirely. Mushroom, Fight and Sonica worried and they did not know much about Dream Land, after the egg crack, Hibana Ia was born and Pussy despaired because of it. Battle Against Pussy Cure Fight was walking all around not knowing what to do until she found Pussy, who said to face Sombre, needed to go through her first and hit her. Cure Fight was in a tough battle against Pussy, Pussy wondered if she would ever give up so easily, Cure Fight stood up and said she never gave up and returned to the battle, Pussy used spells to attack Fight as she wore normal attacks. Fight said it was not fair and that she was not playing fair, Pussy said only weaklings play fair and shot another spell it, Fight tried to attack Pussy but she managed to defend, Fight tried to hit her with a punch but Pussy defended it also. Fight jumped away from her and Pussy just smiled at her. Fight asked where was the Black Cartridge and Pussy replied that to have it, she had to give Ia, Fight replied that no chance and Pussy threw a spell on her and said she perhaps Pussy snapped his fingers and created several Muchitsujos. Fight was fighting until she got tired of it and perform the White Punch! Final Smash. Pussy said she could be the strongest of Go! Gamers, but it was not the fastest, Pussy teleported pars behind Fight and attacked her with a kick to throwing against the wall and Pussy do stones falling on it. Pussy laughed and then began to smile, but the smile has short-lived because Cure Fight lifted the huge stone and threw away as she took the dust of her hands, she thanked Pussy by great exercise and said that now the fight could get real. Pussy fight called her stupid and went to fight against Cure Fight. Pussy threw spells in Fight but Fight averted, Fight said pussy was good but no better than her, Fight took several kicks and Punches in pussy and said it was because she had transformed Momoko in a Muchitsujo, pussy asked why they were so fond of the idiot Momoko, Fight replied that it is because she is kind and has a big heart, never give up of her friends and give us value. Pussy said this is just a bunch of nonsense and that no one really needed friends, Pussy held Fight's leg and threw it away from her, Fight tell Pussy take it back about her friends or she would pay for it. The Cure Fight's Rainbow Form has been activated. Rainbow Fight was fighting Pussy, Fight said he would not forgive her until she remove that said, Pussy said then she would never forgive her and lose the chance to make a new friend because that's what she likes, Fight said said that is not how friendship works and Pussy asked how friendship works, Fight said that real friendship is to support your friends, cherish them, not abandon them like to Momo-chan does, Pussy said Momoko was worst of the group because she always comes up with this crap about friends and that must be because she is so weak, Fight said Momoko was not weak, just do not fight right. Pussy said it was all the same and start to fight serious, Fight said the dreams and hopes of the people are not lost because they are here to protect people's dreams, Pussy asked if she does not want to say those mere illusions that do not help at all in their life, Rainbow Fight said he did not want to hear the crap Pussy and perform the Rainbow Tornado, the attack was so great that made Pussy almost be purified more she escaped back to Lavender. Appearance Eri has a brown hair that is shoulder-length and also is a braid that is seen lying over her left shoulder. Her bangs are brushed to the right side. She also has dark green eyes. Eri wears a gray, short sleeve shirt, over a long-sleeved blouse with red and black stripes. In her shirt says "Gamer". She also wears a black short skirt with a dark red leggings and black tennis shoes. She also use white diamond-shaped earrings and a black collar with a diamond-shaped pendant. Her Video Game Club uniform is mainly white and cream-colour. For the summer, she wears a sleeveless shirt, the colors are red on top with black polka dots on top that don't pass the line. The bottom, have a line that is of dark green colour and is shaped like a lying, crescent moon, below the line is green with light green stripes on the vertical that do not touch the red. She wears a light gray shorts that are a little torn and also has pockets on the back and also in front, she also wears sandals that have high heels, cream-colour on bottom and brown on top. As Cure Fight she hair grow longer and turns into blonde. On her forehead, she wears a long red headband. A sleeveless, white gi top with a dark blue shirt under the gi and a black martial arts belt. Also comes with dark blue leggings, kogal-style leg warmers and dark red tennis shoes. Her accessories consisting into dark blue fingerless gloves, with "Justice" write in kanji, her GamePact keep into a white bag on her waist and diamond-shaped earrings and a black collar with a black collar with a diamond-shaped pendant. Personality Eri is a 14 years old girl who is very good in sports and play video games but not is good in studies. She train karate with her grandfathers. Eri is very funny and loves fighting games. Eri is very loyal to her family and friends, she also protect the weak and help who needs. She believes that fight is a way to protect yourself and hate peoples who use the fight to hurt the others. Relationships Momoko Yoshida-Eri is her childhood friend and she best friend. Momoko and Eri are very nearby and do almost everything together. Ayame Hayato-Ayame is the president of the Game club,the club that Eri participates. Ki Kaminari-Ki is her friend and teammate. Eri always called her of "Brat". Hanabanashi Asuka-Hanabanashi is the Eri grandfather. She always training Karate with him. Cure Fight Cure Fight is the Eri's pretty cure alter ego. She controls the power of flowers and ground and transforms with the phrase, "Press Start, Pretty Cure!". Her basic attack is White Punch. Different from her teammates, she is stronger and is good into punch and kicks. Cure Fight can perform an attack called White Punch, though with the GameStick. with the Rainbow Card, she can perform a group attack called Rainbow Renovation and in her Rainbow Form she can perform other group attack called "Hope Rainbow" Rainbow Form is Cure Fight's upgraded form. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced by a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold Go! Gamers insignia on the front with a white collar and sleeves and a skirt with a silver ribbons on the back. Her hair becomes longer and turns into platinum-colour with pink on the tips, she wears a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a white diamond, and golden angel wing at the side the crown. She also use white angel wing earrings. She also wears very long white gloves and white knee-length boots. Attacks |-|Finishing= - Cure Fight's main attack. Cure Fight pick up her GamePact enter the Konami Code. Her reflect is show on the GamePact screen. While she says Pretty Cure, she was about to punch something, and a huge fist is raised behind her and she ends said the attack's name and her punch nothing which makes the fist being shot on target. - The upgrade of the attack White Punch. Eri put her Rod/Stick Card at her GamePact then her rod appears she press the button and white lights are lit going upward until reach the diamond. She spins the baton between her fingers while announces the weapon name, doing the diamond shines. She spins the baton in the form of a diamond, until a white energy diamond is formed, she announces the attack name and shoot the diamond on target. - The first group attack that Cure Fight use along with Cure Mushroom, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder in Episode 9. They insert the Rainbow Card on their GamePact, and a Piano Icon open up. Mushroom, Fight, Sonica or Thunder sing the first part of the Incantation and they play the piano key with they respective colorations. As they announces the attack name and an atmosphere of light covers the area, purifying all Muchitsujos present and doing all negative energy be purified. - The second group attack that Cure Fight use along with Cure Mushroom, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder in Episode 14. To perform this attack they needs be in their Rainbow Form. They take their respective GameSticks, and sing the song character, then they say the first part of incantation as raise their hands up. While they shouts out the attack name, Ki perform her sub attack, Thunder Arrow, Eri perform White Punch! Final Smash and Sonica perform Blue Sonical Waves and Mushroom perform her sub attack, Fire Balls and their powers are combined and recorded directly on target. - The Cure Fight's purification attack (in her Rainbow Form). Cure Fight spins so fast creating a hurricane, as she annucies the attack name and creates a wind ball and shoot several of it on target. Etymology Asuka - 明日 means "Tomorrow" and 香 means "Incense". Eri - The name Eri means "Eternally Powerful" Music Eru's voices actor, Koshimizu Ami has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Kouda Mariko how voices Momoko Yoshida, Kitamura Eri how voices Ayame Hayato, Kanemoto Hisako how voices Ki Kaminari and Megumi Han who voices Hibana Ia. She participated in one image song with Nakajima Megumi who voices Hajime Osana and Yukari Kokubun who voices Sawashiro Tsuna. *Justice Power *COURAGE Duets/Group *Kibou No Shirushi# (Along with Kouda Mariko, Kitamura Eri and Kanemoto Hisako) *Rainbow Melodia (Along with Kouda Marika, Eri Kitamura, Kanemoto Hisako and Megumi Han) *Childhood Friends (along with Nakajima Megumi, Yukari Kokubun, Kouda Mariko and Kitamuta Eri) Trivia *Eri share similarities with Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both are the childhood friends of the Cure Lead (Hibiki and Kanade,Momoko and Eri). **The teammate of both has the Theme Colour Pink,Blue and Yellow. **Both has white as the theme colour. *Eri is the third cure to use braid. *Eri is the first white Cure to has brown hair. *Cure Fight is the second after Cure Felice to has braid as main hairstyle. *Cure Fight is the sixth cure to use gloves preceded by Cure Moonlight,Cure Flora,Cure Twinkle,Cure Miracle and Cure Magical and follow by Cure Fairy *Eri is the twelfth to be good at sports. *Cure Fight is the first white cure to has power of ground and flowers. *Eri is the first to like of fight games. *Cure Fight is the first white cure to not be good at students, different from Yukishiro Honoka, Mishou Mai and Minamino Kanade. *Different from the white cures from past Pretty Cure seasons, Eri is a tomboy Cure. *Cure Fight is the first white cure to be good at sports. *Eri share the same name with Kitamura Eri, how is the Aono Miki and Hayato Ayame voice actor. Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12Cures Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosaCures Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Characters Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Cures